Shadow's Arrival
by Pyro Hedgehog
Summary: A 'Shadow gang, as well as OC's, come over to my house' thing. Chaos ensues, of course, only this time, there's perverted humor, and when the love gun fires, who knows what'll happen when people get hit..rated for small sexual references, and weird humor.
1. Indroductions

Shadow's Arrival

Chapter One

Kai is owned by **black hearted evil**, Jayln is owned by Jayln (No fooling!) Gahlik is owned by Shadow T Hedgehog, and Ghost is owned by Ghost. (I honestly didn't see that one coming.) I own Vinny, both the human and the person. I think I'll call the hedgehog V.B. like before...

_It's amazing how life can change so greatly from day to day. One day you could go to school as a basic, average kid, and then the day after a group of heroes including sluts, voodoo practitioners, lightning-fast runners, strong fighters, and transparent, memory erasing hedgehogs. Like that'll ever happen to me. Watch, it'll happen to my friends, or something. Even my sister, even though she practically lives at the mall...or my sport-obsessed sister...now THAT would be interesting..._

_Vinny's thoughts the night before IT happened..._

It was a bright, sunny morning, the first day of summer break. Inside a house that is perched on top of a hill, an average boy wakes up. He opens his sapphire eyes, and slides his hand through his blonde hair. He climbs out of bed, making his green and orange sheets. He swiftly gets dressed in cargo pants and a 'Shadow the Hedgehog' and 'Miles "Tails" Prower' shirt. He slides down the banister, speeding down two flights of stairs. At the bottom, his foot catches on the small pole sticking out, and he falls forward and lands on his face. The boy stood up, taking a quick glance around to make sure nobody saw him, and the doorbell rang.

"Looks like I timed it right." The boy said as he opened the door, and gasped. Standing outside were his heroes Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Espio, and Tikal. He also saw Sonic, Amy, and Rouge standing behind them, as well as a black echidna, a green hedgehog, an onyx hedgehog, and a whitish-blondish hedgehog that had her hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Wow...I never thought this would actually happen...only who are those four people in the back?" the boy asked. The green hedgehog spoke up first.

"I'm Vinny the Hedgehog, over here is Kai the Hedgehog, and Shadow's stalker, and last, but not least is Jayln the Hedgehog. Both of the girls I named are obsessed with Shadow, just as a forewarning." Vinny said. The boy nodded, then froze.

"My name's Vinny! You know what, just...call me..." he started. The hedgehog quickly added something.

"Just call me by my real name, V.B." V.B. said. Vinny the human nodded, and gestured for them to come in. They all entered, and Vinny stopped Rouge.

"Wait a second...are you living here?" Vinny asked. Rouge nodded, and Vinny continued.

"Then you're not going to be able to dress like a slut, Rouge. Better go change." Vinny said. Rouge sighed, before walking into the bathroom. V.B. stopped and turned around to face Vinny.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That black echidna with the yellow streaks in his quills and the...weird chao is Gahlik, who practices voodoo. How I managed to forget him, I have no idea..." V.B. said. Vinny nodded as Gahlik stood up.

"Do you have any video games like Pikmin 2...I mean Half Life 2?" Gahlik asked. Shadow immediately stopped examining the house for an emergency escape pod and walked over. Jayln and Kai, who were guarding the emergency escape pod, walked over as well. V.B. took out a Gamecube controller.

"Well, I have Shadow the Hedgehog." Vinny said. Everyone froze. Vinny gulped.

"Right...down...there...why?" Vinny asked. He was immediately crushed by the stampede to get downstairs. The only one who jumped over him was Espio, who had turned invisible.

"Next time, just say no...hey, a package!" Vinny exclaimed as he saw a brown box next to the door. He ripped open the package, and whooped when he saw that he got his love gun.

"I'll be able to mix up real mischief with this..." Vinny said, smiling evily before going downstairs.

"Black hearted evil...Brave hearted hero..." the music blared as Kai shot her way past various black and red aliens multiple times in the head in the game. Rouge and Amy were standing in the corner, not amused by the game. Vinny conspicuously hid the gun under his shirt, and Rouge looked up. Finally fed up, Amy thought of something.

"Who wants to play Truth or Dare?" Amy called out. Everyone ignored her. Amy's eye started twitching.

"What are you, chicken?" Amy asked. Rouge couldn't help but grin in a mocking way. Everyone hastily sat down. Kai gasped, and shot up. A ghostly white hedgehog rematerialized right where Kai sat. He grinned, and Vinny looked confused.

"Hey Vinny. I'm Ghost, and I figured it'd be fun to scare everyone like that." Ghost explained. Kai slowly sat down next to Ghost, and everyone gave Ghost a weird look. Ghost simply shrugged.

"Okay, now that a brief moment of terror is over...Kai, Truth or Dare?" Amy asked. Kai looked at Amy, before replying.

"Dare. Give it your best shot." Kai said smugly. Amy thought about this, and had a small, private conference with Rouge.

"Kai, you have to be locked in the bedroom right next to here with Ghost and V.B." Amy said. V.B. had a stunned look on his face. Ghost and Kai exchanged confused glances, but shrugged, and entered the room. V.B. hesitated, but walked into the room nonetheless. He stood next to the window, and stared out of it longingly before they closed and locked the door.

"That's not all, Kai. If we enter the room, the dare is over. If any of you leave the room, then we get to give you a more embarrassing, a more hilarious dare. And, you have to stay there until we say otherwise!" Amy exclaimed. They heard what sounded like someone banging their head against the wall as they turned their attention back to the game...

Inside the room...

"Do either of you know what's up with this strange dare? I've got to admit, this is weird, even for Amy." V.B. commented. Kai and Ghost shrugged, and V.B. sighed.

"Man...there's nothing to do here but talk...what do you wish to talk about?" Ghost asked. Kai and V.B. looked at each other.

"Well, I've always wished to talk about a nightmare I've had...but it's very random...well, here I go..." V.B. said. Kai took a pillow from the bed, and laid her head on it. Ghost sat up on the bed intently.

Outside the room, with the others...To see what happens, of course!

"Why'd you send them into the room?" Tails asked. Shadow and Gahlik nodded. Amy had another talk with Rouge before answering.

"To see what happens, of course!" Amy said. Tails shrugged, before realizing something.

"I think I'll take Kai's turn for her...hmmmm...Shadow, Truth or Dare?" Tails asked. Shadow looked at Tails, his crimson eyes glaring.

"I dunno, you tell me." Shadow said in his usual cold, emotionless voice. Vinny rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Dare. You have to... stay in that room over there with Jayln!" Tails exclaimed. Shadow shivered, and Knuckles, with Rouge's help, pulled the two of them into the bathroom, which was conveniently placed nearby, and closed the door for the most part. Espio turned invisible, and Vinny handed him the camcorder he pickpocketed from V.B. Espio grinned a perverted grin before turning on the camera, and looking into the bathroom.

Inside the Bedroom...

"You're saying that instead of a giant food fight (Shadow's Tormentations, chapter 6) it was a war, with everyone against you? Even me, Kai, Jayln, and Blaze? And you were completely unarmed with a giant target that said 'Shoot Me' with rabid marshmallows eating you? And Bimbo, my stuffed flamingo...I mean Kai's stuffed flamingo was beating you over the head with a brick?" Ghost said. V.B. nodded, and Kai, who had fallen asleep, flipped sides.

"And you know what's also weird? Vinny and I have similar personalities, meaning he probably ordered a love gun through Fedex or something...not that I would, or anything." V.B. quickly said. Ghost nodded, then shivered at the thought that he was hit with it, and he looked at another guy...he felt like vomiting at the thought.

"I don't even want to think what would happen...if someone was hit and fell for me..." V.B. said. Ghost nodded, and Kai, still asleep, seemed to stretch in her sleep.

Outside the room...

"Poor Shadow...normally, I'd be a good person and call them out...but this is too hilarious!" Gahlik exclaimed. Knuckles and Tails were laughing, Espio was trying not to laugh, so his cover wouldn't be blown, Vinny was laughing as well, leaning against a wall for support. Rouge and Amy high-fived each other, and were giggling uncontrollably. Shadow had a look of utmost terror on his face, and Jayln's eyes were closed. Shadow's eyes darted to the door being slightly open, and then back to Jayln.

_'Why me? Why do I get the feeling I'm being watched? Is there a crack in the wall? Something's not right...' _ Shadow thought.

Shadow quickly slid out from under Jayln, and ran out of the room, Espio moving just in time. Espio turned visible and hid the camcorder. Jayln walked out of the room, and sat back down. Shadow shot Tails a look of deep loathing.

"Rouge...Truth...or Dare..." Shadow said, his right eye twitching. Rouge thought before replying.

"Dare." Rouge said. Shadow grinned so creepily that Knuckles was creeped out, and had to cover his eyes.

"Then it would appear...Rouge and Tails...get the honor...of making love to each other in the bathroom I was just in." Shadow said, and then quickly realized something.

"Oh, and you won't get any privacy, you _must_ do it, and you can't stop until I say you can." Shadow said. Knuckles groaned, and Rouge sighed unhappily. Laughing, Sonic pushed Rouge into the bathroom, and Espio carried Tails in. "What does that mean?" Tails asked Espio innocently. Espio just gave him a strange look, before dropping him onto the floor.

"Better get it over then..." Rouge commented. What happened next surprised the rest of them.

Inside the bedroom...

"I think that after the game, he'll fire the love gun...we need to be prepared." V.B. said. Ghost nodded, and watched as V.B. drew an exceedingly accurate map of the house. He used a small pencil as a pointer as he talked.

"If he does, we could hide here, Point A, down here in the bathroom, the only door with a lock. If that doesn't work, then we go to Point B, the deck outside. We can scale the chimney from there, and hide at the top. However, if that fails, then we go to Point C, which is his own bedroom. I know exactly where that is because I fully examined the house; it's on the third floor. Then, if all else fails, then you turn both of us, Kai if she hasn't been hit, transparent, and we hide somewhere like the closet. Do you understand?" V.B. asked. Ghost nodded, and they looked at Kai, who started to wake up.

"Can we include her in the plan?" Ghost asked. V.B. nodded, and then saw a chance to get in a joke.

"Sure, but I'm sure you'd prefer it if we hit her with the love- hey, what are those guys doing out there? It sounds almost like they're having people..." V.B. paused, exchanging looks with Ghost. "Oh no, they aren't..." V.B. said in horror. They heard the sound of liquid suddenly slapping against the walls, and they ran over to the window, and barfed.

"They are. They are." Ghost replied, leaning out the window. Ghost looked down, and gulped.

"I hope that Vinny didn't like those pink plants that much." Ghost said. V.B. nodded, and Kai sat up, groaning.

Outside the bedroom...

"I'M BLIIIIIND!" Vinny roared.

"OH GOSH MY EYES!" Espio exclaimed, the two of them yelling at the same time. The two lovebirds were actually...enjoying it. Everyone closed their eyes, and when they opened them, a white liquid covered most of the walls, and they heard people puking from the locked bedroom.

"I think I started a new couple, just trying to get revenge!" Shadow exclaimed, his eyes burning. Tails and Rouge ignored them.

"Stop, STOP!" Shadow exclaimed, his hands over his eyes. Gahlik was playing video games as a distraction, and Amy was watching. Tails and Rouge walked out of the room, blushing. Gahlik felt it save to go back, and he did. Amy followed him, and sat down next to Rouge, but kept a distance between them.

"Rouge, it's your turn, choose someone to pick Truth or Dare." Gahlik said. Rouge nodded.

"Let's see, we have Amy, Gahlik, Vinny, Knuckles, Espio, and Jayln left...Espio, Truth or Dare?" Rouge asked. Espio replied without a second thought.

"Truth. A ninja never gets involved in humiliating situations." Espio replied. Rouge scowled, before coming up with an embarrassing Truth.

"Espio, we've caught you in the girl's locker room vents before. How many times have you really been in there?" Rouge said.

"Oh really?" Vinny said in a sassy voice. Gahlik was laughing, and Espio was looking at the floor.

"Umm...sixteen." Espio muttered. Amy, Rouge, and Jayln gasped before kicking Espio between the legs three times.

"Only sixteen? I've been there loads of times...before...oh crud." Knuckles said as the girls loomed over him. Outside, a window shattered as a red echidna was thrown out of the third floor into the road. Back inside, Vinny and Gahlik were whispering to each other, calculating a game plan.

"Ouch...the room was empty fifteen of the sixteen times...you found me the sixteenth time...Amy, Truth or Dare?" Espio asked.

"Dare." Amy replied. Espio grinned, and shadows danced across his face, spooky music played, and lightning flashed in the background. Everyone gulped.

In the bedroom...

"Okay, Kai?" Ghost asked. They had just told Kai the game plan, and she was a little confused.

"Okay, only how can you be sure he has a love gun?" Kai asked.

"We don't. But you can use your x-ray vision to guarantee our suspicions. Kai, if you please?" V.B. asked. In response, Kai's right eye turned gold, and she looked at the door. She saw that underneath Vinny's shirt was a mechanical device that had a switch that had different levels, labeled 'Schoolgirl Crush', 'Basic Love', 'Crush', and 'Undying Love'. Kai shuddered, and hey right eye turned back to its normal color.

"He's got one, and it can make people in love...for good." Kai said. V.B. and Ghost gulped, and started reviewing the plan.

"Something tells me that something's going to go horribly wrong...like usual." Ghost said. V.B. nodded, and they just knew he was right. And of course, he was.

Chapter One comes to a close, and now suspense is in the air, like usual. Vinny's got a weapon that can make people love each other forever, Espio's got a scary dare up his sleeve, and who knows how Knuckles will react when he realizes there are sharp rocks at the bottom of the house, not to mention now not-so-pink flowers as well...

Pyro Hedgehog4ever


	2. Love Gun

Shadow's Arrival

Chapter Two

The disclaimer is _exactly_ the same as the last chapter, and I doubt it'll ever change in this story, just for the record.

"Gahlik, Espio's scaring me..." Amy whimpered. Espio was grinning now, and everyone who could see was scared out of their minds. Lightning was flashing, spooky music was playing, a full moon was in the sky, Knuckles was screaming bloody murder, and some guy was watering his lawn with syrup.

"Your dare is...let's see, Vinny, Gahlik, Jayln, and Knuckles have yet to do anything embarrassing unlike the rest of us, so...Amy, you have to...spray whipped cream all over Knuckles' face and lick it off!" Espio exclaimed. Amy's face turned green, and Knuckles walked in. Espio and Gahlik then tied Knuckles down, and Vinny grabbed a wooden chair and sat Knuckles on it. Vinny then tossed a full can of whipped cream to Amy, who caught it. Espio, Jayln, and Gahlik started snickering as Vinny turned on the camcorder. Amy shook the can and sprayed it all over Knuckles' face.

"What is this?" Knuckles roared angrily. Amy shuddered, and looked even greener.

"Do I have to do this, and not Jayln, or Vinny?" Amy asked hesitantly. Vinny and Jayln exchanged mortified looks.

"No, they have yet to do anything bad...to me." Espio replied. Amy sighed, her tongue rolling out of her mouth. Taking the chance, Shadow pushed her into Knuckles, and she started licking the whipped cream off. Knuckles struggled to get free, but failed. Amy's eyes were closed, and she was slightly crying.

"Where'd Sonic go?" Jayln asked randomly. Everyone shrugged, before a special news bulletin appeared in the T.V. It showed a picture of Shadow, only painted blue.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, seen above, was caught doing baaaaaad things, like taking candy from babies, popping balloons, and not paying taxes. He is currently being forced into jail for...wait, Jim, what was it? Oh, okay...he's stuck there until Vinny fires his weird weapon, and causes mass chaos. We are now resuming our normal programming...or video game, for that matter." The newsman said. The T.V. turned off, and Jayln wooped.

"Yes, Sonic's gone!" Jayln exclaimed merrily. Amy stood back, her tongue all white. Knuckles broke the ropes, and swiped at Espio. The three of them got into a big fight, with the others simply looking on.

With Kai, Ghost, and V.B. the Hedgehog...

"It sounds like someone's in a sissy fight... I think the gun's being fired soon...I really hope I'm not hit...but if Ghost is, he hopes he falls in love with Kai." V.B. said. Ghost was saying "Right!" whenever V.B. took a pause, and when he stopped.

"Right! Wait a second...hey, that was mean!" Ghost exclaimed. They heard a loud bang from outside, and a voice showing that their worst fears had come true.

"Espio, I love you..." they heard Knuckles exclaim. V.B. and Kai shivered, and ghost turned transparent.

"The gun's been fired, RUN!' Ghost exclaimed. They went to barge through the door, but Tails flew in.

"He's firing a love gu-urk...V.B., I love you..." Tails said as the gun hit him in the back.

"The dare's off, go go GO!" V.B. exclaimed the three of them dove into the bathroom in Mission Impossible fashion, before screaming. Inside, Espio was sitting next to Knuckles, and they were hugging each other. Ghost turned transparent, and V.B. used Chaos Control. Kai and V.B. landed in Vinny's room, and after the door closed and locked itself, Ghost reappeared, shaken.

"He almost got me...Gahlik, Jayln!" Ghost exclaimed. Waiting patiently on the bed were Gahlik and Jayln.

"Why didn't you include us? We had really close encounters...the door!" Gahlik exclaimed as the doorknob started turning frantically. V.B. jumped out of the window, and grabbed the gutter. He hoisted himself up, and stood, perfectly balanced, on the roof.

"C'mon guys, the chimney!" V.B. exclaimed. Gahlik shot out of the window like a bullet, and stopped on the top of the chimney. Jayln and Ghost climbed up effortlessly. Kai got to the roof, but slid off backwards. It looked like she was doomed, ground approaching fast, pink lasers from the love gun shooting at her. Ghost outstretched his hand, and caught Kai. He quickly pulled her back up onto the roof, and she smiled at him. Ghost blushed a little, but nobody noticed.

"That was too close, Kai. We've gotta get into the chimney. Gahlik and Jayln await us." V.B. said, before climbing into the chimney. Kai looked in, and saw that it was awfully cramped. Gahlik was on the bottom, his hands and feet on the sides of the chimney, holding him in place. Above him was Jayln, who was in a similar position. V.B. had managed to hold himself in place by using his feet to hold on to the rim of the chimney. Kai sighed, and spread herself out so she was in the same position as Jayln, and her head was visible from the bottom. Big mistake. Vinny appeared at the bottom of the chimney, and fired upwards. Gahlik shifted his weight to one side, and scaled the inside of the chimney, Jayln right behind him. V.B. pushed himself backwards and stood up on the rim of the chimney. Kai was hit in the forehead, and she fell down. As she fell, she turned around, and saw Ghost just as he disappeared. Because the gun made people fall in love with the first person they saw, she immediately fell for Ghost.

"KAI!" Ghost exclaimed. Jayln had to hold him back from jumping down the chimney. He tried to escape, but her grasp on his arm was too strong.

"Well, aren't we in a weird situation. Only four of us are left, and we may be down to a smaller number soon since we actually have to _live_ here now." V.B. said. Gahlik shuddered as a thought came through his mind...

_It was really, really late at night. After his nightly 'stab the Sonic doll one hundred times or more in thirty seconds,' which he usually only got 99 on purpose to do it again, Gahlik was sound asleep in the Gamecube room, Shadow the Hedgehog music playing softly. A shadowed figure snuck down the stairs, the love gun in his hand. He took precise aim, and hit Gahlik in the chest. The figure then woke up Sonic, and told him to go ask Gahlik something. Sonic woke Gahlik up, who instantly fell in love with him..._

_Gahlik's scary thoughts_

"Okay...I'm going to have to get protection badly... you four will too..." Gahlik said, dismissing the thought from his mind. Ghost nodded, before looking back down the chimney. Kai was starting to climb up, and Ghost gasped. Everyone looked at him, and he pointed down the chimney.

"Guys, I think Kai saw one of us..." Ghost said. V.B. gulped as a thought raced through his mind...

_It was early in the morning. V.B. woke up, and saw a long, black arm around his waist. He looked over to see Kai, sleeping soundly next to him..._

_V.B.'s scary thoughts..._

"I dunno about you guys, but I'm going with the backup plan. C'mon, Ghost!" V.B. exclaimed. Gahlik, Vinny, and Jayln jumped off of the roof, and landed in a catlike position on the ground. Jayln looked up, and saw that Ghost wasn't behind them.

"GHOST!" Jayln exclaimed. Gahlik looked up, and V.B. turned around.

"You guys go ahead, I'll be a distraction!" Ghost exclaimed. Jayln rolled his eyes.

"He saves a big city once in the future, and it got to his head. Figures..." Jayln said, grabbing V.B. and Gahlik by the hand and rushing forward. She released their hands, and slid down the hill. V.B. rolled down Army Commando style, and Gahlik slid down. The looked up, and had a perfect view of the roof.

"I think Kai saw Ghost...ugh, I think he's actually _enjoying_ Kai hugging him...they're gonna fall!" Gahlik exclaimed. Sure enough, they tittered over the edge, and fell. V.B. jumped to his feet, and preformed a long distance Chaos Control. There was a flash of emerald light, and the two lovebirds disappeared.

"I can't help but wonder...if we're the last three, then who'd Shadow fall for?" V.B. asked. Jayln gasped, and started shaking V.B.

"Use Chaos Control to bring me there now!" Jayln exclaimed. There was a flash of emerald light, and they reappeared in the room V.B, Ghost, and Kai were locked in. Shadow was being hugged by both Amy and Tikal at the same time, and he liked it.

"I think it hit Shadow, and he saw them both...and Tikal and Amy always liked him. I should know, they told me when they were drunk." Jayln said, frowning. There was a loud bang as something hit Jayln in her back. V.B. put a Chaos Shield around him and Gahlik, and watched in horror as Jayln stood up, her eyes pink with hearts coming from them, and looked at both of them.

"Gahlik?" V.B. said. Gahlik gulped.

"Yeah, V.B.?" Gahlik replied. V.B. pointed at the door.

"I think this is the worst day of our lives. We're the last two left, we have to make it!" V.B. exclaimed. The two of them darted forward, and Jayln tackled them.

"We're really in over our heads. Wait, Kai mentioned something about different levels of love...hopefully, this is the 'Schoolgirl Crush' level, and not what I think it is..." V.B. said. Vinny appeared in front of them, and looked in surprise.

"Hey, this thing can reach 'Undying Love,', and I had it on 'Schoolgirl Crush'! Thanks V.B.! You know what, I bet Kai, Ghost, Espio, and Knuckles should come in here, that should make it more...intresting..." Vinny said, before switching the knob. Kai, Ghost, Espio, and Knuckles then walked in, and Vinny shot Kai. She looked up, and both V.B. and Gahlik, the only ones left that weren't hit with the love gun yet, gulped in sheer terror.

Ouch, major cliffhanger! Sil, please don't get _too ­_ mad...gulp. Later!

Pyro Hedgehog4ever


	3. Gahlik and V B's Weirdness

Shadow's Arrival

Chapter Three

Okay, last chapter was a little weird, this one's weirder. Disclaimer's same as before, and what not...

_How do I get myself into these messes? Jayln's hugging both me and Gahlik, thankfully it's only a schoolgirl crush generated by that guy who's disgraced the name Vinny... but he's set it to 'Undying Love', and brought the others in...this won't be good...and my Chaos sense is telling me that Charmy's on his way here...Why me, God? Why me?_

_V.B.'s thoughts_

"Gahlik, I can't get a Chaos Shield up! I think we're doomed!" V.B. whispered as to not attract Kai's attention. Gahlik looked up, and saw Kai looking at Shadow, Ghost, Espio, and Knuckles. She tackled them all, and kissed them. Vinny fired again, and this time Shadow, Ghost, Espio, and Knuckles were all hit, and they looked at Kai. All that were left were Amy, Rouge, Jayln, and mortified Gahlik and V.B.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" V.B. exclaimed. The two of them teleported away just as the love gun fired. It missed, and started bouncing around the room rapidly, before hitting Vinny square in the chest. He landed with a thud on the floor, and his eyes were closed. He opened them, and looked around.

"That...was...too...close...for comfort..." V.B. panted as he reappeared in the front yard. Gahlik was still shaking from how close the laser was to his face...

"You can say that again...but don't...what the- Charmy? Oh no..." Gahlik moaned as the hyperactive bee flew over to them.

"Hey guys! I learned from Vector how to attract ladies! Wanna watch?" Charmy asked. V.B. and Gahlik groaned in unison.

"Trust me, after what we've been through, we don't even wanna know." V.B. replied. Charmy bounced up and down in the air.

"Okay, I will!" Charmy exclaimed. He then started strip-dancing. By the time he removed his shirt, V.B.'s and Gahlik's eyes were red and burning.

"I'M BLIIIIIIIIND!" V.B. yelled. Gahlik was running around, his hands over his eyes. V.B.'s eyes were bleeding, and his hands were over his eyes as well. Charmy shrugged, put his pants and shirt back on, and flew over to the house, where screams were heard almost instantly.

"He never stood a chance..." Gahlik said. Then the two of them started cracking up randomly. V.B. then froze.

"Wait a second...if all the other boys are with Kai and Kai alone...that means...Rouge and Amy...are still out there...as well as Jayln. I'm not so sure I want to go back there anymore..." V.B. said. Gahlik shrugged.

"Can't you just give us a Chaos Shield that can block the love gun's lasers?" Gahlik asked. V.B. smiled.

"Yeaaaaaaaaa-no. My powers are, well, powerless when it comes to anything related to love. That's why I can't protect Amy from Sonic, Shadow from Kai and Jayln, as well as Amy or Tikal at some points, and there's also the fact that Chaos Shield require physical energy, and I'm a little low at the moment." V.B. said, frowning. Gahlik took out a sleeping bag from nowhere and laid it down on the ground.

"Tomorrow, let's try and save them. Tonight, I'm sleeping." Gahlik said, sliding inside the sleeping bag. V.B. nodded, before lying down on the grass. He looked up at the nighttime sky, watching as the clouds passed by. Some of them seemed to look like Espio, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Tikal, Amy, Rouge, Ghost, and Kai, all of those who were affected by the love gun. Finally, a cloud that looked like Jayln passed by.

_'For all of you who had to go through this, we will help you tomorrow...'_ V.B. thought as he fell asleep.

V.B. woke up as the sun shone through the window...wait, window?

V.B. sat up, and found that he was lying in bed back at Vinny's place. He looked at pictures of everyone he could think of off the top of his head, and found no particular attraction to any of them.

_'Good... I'm not infatuated by any of these people...wait, where's Gahlik?'_ V.B. thought. He saw Gahlik, sleeping peacefully in a bed nearby. V.B. sighed and laid back down when he noticed that someone's arm was wrapped around his waist. Immediately thinking of yesterday, he feared it may have been Kai, like in his daydream. He looked, and saw that it was whitish-blondish instead of the black arm Kai had. V.B. sighed, and laid back down, before jolting up again.

"Gahlik...Gahlik...Code Red, Code Red!" V.B. whispered. Gahlik darted from sleep as he sat up, and looked over at V.B. His eyes widened in fear, and he pointed next to V.B. V.B. looked over, and saw Jayln sleeping peacefully to his left. V.B. shivered before reminding himself that they were friends, nothing more, nothing less.

"Gahlik, we need to get out of here and help the others!" V.B. whispered. Gahlik held in a laugh as he got out of the bed, and made the sheets.

"No duh, Sherlock. I think I may have an idea as to how to stop it...V.B., don't look behind you." Gahlik said, his eyes widening in fear. V.B. was tackled to the floor, and he saw Jayln on top of him, hugging him.

"Gahlik...help...please..." V.B. begged as Jayln moved her face slightly closer. Gahlik then tried to pull V.B. out, but to no avail. Gahlik tried everything he could think of, but to no avail.

"Gahlik, hurry! Jayln's really freaking me out now..." V.B. said, Jayln's face only centimeters away. Gahlik had a sudden burst of incredible intelligence.

"Charmy, can you come here? We want to see you impress Jayln for us!" Gahlik exclaimed. Gahlik quickly shut his eyes, and V.B. did the same. V.B. shuddered as he felt Jayln's breath blow across his lips. Charmy flew into the room, and squealed with excitement. He turned on the boombox to 'U Can't Touch This', and started strip-dancing again. V.B. opened his eyes to see Jayln, eyes closed, her mouth near his.

"Gahlik, it's not working, her eyes are closed!" V.B. exclaimed. Gahlik started looking around frantically for something to help him. Gahlik saw the love gun placed on a shelf, and he picked it up. He found a button that said, 'Turn Feelings Back to Normal' on it. Gahlik punched the button, and a beam of sapphire light shot out of the gun. Just as Jayln's lips were about to meet V.B.'s, she was hit with the sapphire laser, and she fell, knocked out, on top of V.B.

"That...was...waaaaay...too...close, Gahlik..." V.B. stuttered as he stood up. He was sweating nervously, and was close to hyperventilating.

"I owe you one, Gahlik..." V.B. said, trying to regain his breath. Gahlik accidentally fired the love gun at the door just as Amy walked in. Her eyes turned pink, little hearts started appearing over her head as she looked at Gahlik. Gahlik gulped nervously before she ran over to him and jumped into his arms. She put her face right next to Gahlik's, and V.B. turned around as to not disturb them.

"Wow, this is the weirdest thing I think I've ever done since the time I wondered what would happen if you baked multiple baked potatoes in the microwave...that was the best explosion I ever saw, too...c'mon Gahlik, any time...I know you're enjoying it...if Jayln was conscious, we could find something to do...any day now...c'mon man, take your lips away from hers and let's go already!...This is boring...c'mon Gahlik, even though this is the best moment of your life, making out with your dream girl or whatever, we can rescue the others any time now...dang it Gahlik!" V.B. exclaimed. He took the gun, and pressed the 'Feelings Back to Normal' button, and turned it towards Amy. The hearts faded, and her eyes turned back to jade. Her eyes widened in shock as she separated herself from Gahlik.

"What the heck was that, Gahlik?" Amy asked. Gahlik groaned.

"You were hit with the love gun, courtesy of Gahlik, and fell in love with him. He apparently loves you too, because he willing snogged you for about five minutes. Does that sum it up?" V.B. said. Amy's right eye twitched, and Gahlik laughed rather sheepishly. Amy shrugged, and pressed her mouth against Gahlik's. Gahlik closed his eyes, and V.B. started banging his head against the wall.

Five Hours Later

Jayln had just regained consciousness to see V.B. beating a bleeding forehead against a now red, dented wall, and Amy and Gahlik were making out with each other.

"V.B., what in the world just happened? And why was I knocked out?" Jayln asked. V.B. stopped banging his head against the wall, but Gahlik and Amy took no notice.

"Look, you were hit with the love gun and fell for me. Gahlik and I swore we'd help you guys out today while preparing for sleep last night in the front yard. I woke up in here, with your arm wrapped around my waist. I whispered to Gahlik that we had a Code Red. He woke up, and pointed behind me. I had just gotten out of the bed, and you tackled me to the floor. Then, slowly, you moved your lips towards mine. By some miracle, Gahlik managed to find a button on the gun that turns people's romance related feelings back to normal. So, just as you were about to kiss me, Gahlik pressed the button, a sapphire laser came out, hit you, and hit you. You fell to the floor next to me and got knocked out. Gahlik fiddled with the gun, and shot Amy. The two of them made out for a while, before I turned Amy's feelings back to normal, explained everything to _her_, then they went back to making out...five hours ago!" V.B. exclaimed, saying everything in one breath. He started breathing again, and Jayln looked surprised.

"I'd never...I don't think I'd do that!" Jayln exclaimed. V.B shrugged, and went back to banging his head against the wall.

Ten Days Later

"To heck and a half with this, Gahlik!" V.B. exclaimed. He hit Amy over the head with the gun, and knocked her out. Gahlik looked angry at V.B.

"We gotta help the others, so we can all return back to normal!" Jayln exclaimed. Gahlik sighed, and the three of them, V.B. still holding the gun like some sort of light saber, walked downstairs to where the chaos started.

"Ewwww, what's this sticky white stuff...wait, strike that, I don't wanna know." Gahlik said as they saw that most of the room was covered in it. V.B. turned a dark green, and Jayln looked disgusted. (If you guys think this is perverted reading it, it's even more perverted to _write_! Ugh... I feel nauseous now...) They reached the bedroom that Kai, Ghost, and V.B. were locked in earlier, and gasped. Everyone that was in there originally were all sound asleep in the same bed, except for Vinny, who had fallen in love with the Gamecube somehow.

"V.B., just press the button and let's get out of here!" Jayln exclaimed. Gahlik nodded frantically. He pressed the button, but accidentally pulled the trigger as well. There was a blinding flash of mixed sapphire and pink light, and both Gahlik and Jayln had to shield their eyes from the incoming light. When it cleared, everyone was sitting up, looking at each other. Shadow, Espio, and Knuckles darted out of the bed, leaving only Kai and Ghost in it, on separate sides.

"I think it's safe now...oh no, maybe not..." Gahlik said as Amy took out an empty Pepsi bottle and put in on the floor.

"Who wants to play Spin the Bottle...outside?" Amy asked. Everyone started heading outside, eager to get away from the disgusting room.

Outside, everyone was sitting around in a circle. Jayln had to go first, and she spun it. All the boys were on one side, the girls on the other. V.B. was sitting next to Shadow, who was next to Ghost, then Espio, then Gahlik, then Knuckles, then Sonic, who had escaped from prison, and Vinny. The bottle spun and spun and spun, then started to slow down. When it stopped, Jayln gasped.

"Looks like Jayln gets that kiss from you anyway, V.B." Gahlik said, laughing and elbowing V.B.

"After all that, and we still have to...why me, Lord? Why me?" V.B. complained. Gahlik thought with interest, examining every possible scenario that he could find.

"Well, I don't see this ending well...again." Gahlik added. Everyone nodded, before pushing V.B. towards Jayln.

And there ends Chapter Three. The story is not yet over, and I hope Sil isn't mad at me for having Jayln go through that, and that Kai isn't mad at me for making _her_ go through that. Later!

Pyro Hedgehog4ever


	4. Chaos Strikes and Horror Begins

Shadow's Arrival

Chapter Four

Okay, let's see if I get this straight...I pwn Vinny and V.B., BHE owns Kai, Ghost the hedgehog owns Ghost, Shadow T Hedgehog owns Gahlik, Sil owns Jayln, and Lizwuzhere owns Liz. Wow, I think this should be an interesting chapter already...everyone else is owned by SEGA and/or Sonic Team.

_Hmph. If it weren't for the fact that I need to prove to the others that I, the Ultimate Lifeform, am not afraid of any game, I wouldn't be playing. Spinning a bottle and then kissing the person it points too...not only is that immature, it's pretty much one of those crappy online dating services, only you know who you're kissing. I just wish that we wrap this up soon, so we can do something that's at least worth my time, like playing 'Torture the Stupid Blue Hedgehog'. Now THAT is a game worthy of me._

_Shadow's thoughts as V.B. finds out he has to kiss Jayln...lol..._

"Shoot..." V.B. said, as Jayln walked over to him. V.B. started praying for a way out of this mess. A tiny voice in his head was telling him to just stay calm, and play the game, but a much _larger_ voice in his head was telling him to get the hell away from here! There was a loud bang, and Sonic and Shadow gulped nervously.

"No...no...NO!" Sonic exclaimed in sheer terror. Purple beams shot out of the house, signifying that someone was abusing the love gun again.

"At least we're safe...for the moment..." Shadow said, the beams reflecting in his eyes. Rouge looked at the beams, then around at the scenery.

"Okay, there are multiple problems. We need a special place for people to smooch. How about...behind that tree?" Rouge asked, pointing to a large tree behind her.

"Works for me!" Amy exclaimed. Tikal nodded. Shadow closed his eyes, merely nodding. Amy spun the bottle, and V.B. thought, _'Thank you Rouge and Amy for not making me kiss Jayln!'_ The bottle gleamed slightly in the sunlight as it left Amy's grip.

The bottle spun, and slowly stopped. V.B. gulped, and Sonic looked nervously. It slowed to a stop, and it stopped on...Tikal.

"Okay, because I'm so nice, spin again." Rouge said. Amy eagerly spun the bottle and it slowed to a stop. Finally, it stopped on...Shadow.

"Shit!" Shadow exclaimed, as Amy grabbed him by the hand and dragged to behind the tree. Shadow started screaming illegibly, so Sonic, Espio, Rouge, Tails, Kai, Jayln, and V.B. snuck over there to eavesdrop.

"Ready Shadow?" Amy asked in a sweet, polite voice.

"No! Get away from me!" Shadow exclaimed back.

"Nope! You're way hotter then Sonic! Especially when you're in Hyper mode!" Amy exclaimed.

"Gross! Just let me freakin' go already!" Shadow exclaimed. Rouge started edging away.

"That is just plain gross..." Rouge said, turning to walk away.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME THERE!" Shadow exclaimed angrily. Rouge came running back, and saw chains being wrapped around the tree that were shaking vigorously.

"Jeez, pervert..." Espio said, commenting on Rouge's return.

"You're listening too!" Rouge exclaimed. Espio glared at her. Tails started to walk away, deciding that this conversation was too mature for his young ears, and that he got jealous that it was Shadow and Amy and not him and Rouge, who he now found very attractive...

"What are you doing, Tails? You running away because you think Shadow's on crack again?" Sonic asked. Rouge started sniggering, trying to muffle it by putting her fist in her mouth, which didn't really work.

"Actually, I _do_ think he's on crack...I'm just trying to get away because I'm too young for this..." Tails said.

"I HEARD YOU, BITCH! I'M NOT ON CRACK! WHERE'S THE KEY FOR THE CHAINS?" Shadow exclaimed. Amy smiled.

"You don't wanna know..." Amy said, pointing somewhere. The chains started rattling harder now,

"GROSS, WOMAN! I NEED THE KEY NOW!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Well then, take it..." Amy said slyly. V.B. couldn't help it, and ran off to toss his cookies. However, Kai and Jayln pushed him so he fell on the far side of the tree...

"What the hell?" Shadow asked. V.B. grinned sheepishly, before pulling out the purple Chaos Emerald. Amy coughed rather loudly and angrily behind him. V.B. slowly turned around, and regretted doing it.

"Sonic! Espio! Get over here now!" V.B. exclaimed, covering his eyes. Knuckles decided to come over as well, and the three boys walked over. Knuckles' eyes bugged out, Sonic started drooling, and Espio stared in happiness...and pervertedness.

"Woah...Ames, you've got some nice body!" Knuckles exclaimed. Amy grinned, and put her hands on her hips. Shadow closed his eyes, and felt someone rattling the chains. Sure enough, Kai had picked the lock for him. V.B., Kai, and Shadow then bolted to the far side of the tree, just as they heard weird noises.

"Faster guys, I know you can do it!" Amy exclaimed. Shadow looked sick at Amy's exclamation.

"That...is...PERVERTED!" Shadow exclaimed in horror. Kai shuddered. V.B. immediately wished he had left with Tails.

"Okay, we're heading back now...or at least, I am..." V.B. said, standing up. Kai and Shadow all too eagerly got up, and the three of them walked back towards the circle.

"Okay...since Amy, Sonic, Knuckles and Espio are-" Ghost was cut off by Espio yelling, "KEEP GOING AMY! KEEP GOING!"

"-impregnating themselves...looks like we're going to have to make do with what we have." Ghost finished, grumbling. Jayln and Rouge were somehow already seated, so Rouge spun the bottle. It spun and spun and spun, and then slowly stopped. It was about to stop in Vinny, but Vinny (Remember, Vinny's the human) grabbed Tails and pinned Tails down in front of him. Sure enough, the bottle was pointing at Tails. Rouge seemed suddenly perky, and the two of them skipped merrily over to the tree.

"Okay...that is a couple gone wrong..." Gahlik said, disturbed. Everyone then had the decency of seeing Rouge's clothes thrown to the side of the tree.

"This...is...wrong!" V.B. exclaimed, shielding his eyes. Seeing as there was no way to torture Sonic, Gahlik decided to stop the game. Everyone went inside to go play video games again, but Liz, who had heard all the commotion and decided to have a little sadistic fun and had somehow suddenly appeared on the side of the house, had another idea. She climbed into the top of the roof slowly and quietly as to not attract attention. She then slipped, knocking more then half of the shingles off of the roof with an exceedingly loud bang.

"Crap!" Liz exclaimed, before jumping up, and breaking through the roof. There was a loud bang as Liz, as well around half of the roof, came crashing through the floor on the top story, and landed in the kitchen just as Sonic walked in.

"SON OF A-" was all Sonic had time to say before he was KO'd by the roof. Smoke started rising everywhere, filling up the entire room. Everyone darted into the room, wanting to see what had happened. When the smoke cleared, Shadow immediately wished it hadn't. Liz was on top of a giant hunk of the roof, wearing her paperclip necklace that personally...disturbed Shadow. In her hand was the nail gun loaded with paper clips that had shot Sonic so many times.

"And you are?" Espio asked. Liz grinned, and Shadow started edging away slowly, along with Kai.

"I'm Liz!" Liz exclaimed. Knuckles' right eye started twitching, and Tails walked off, returning with a long mop, and a silver pail almost filled to the brim with water.

"This won't end well...this won't end well at all..." V.B. said, backing away slowly.

Cliffhanged! I finally updated this after a long, long wait. Thanks for being patient, and please, take some time to review, please! Later!

Pyro Hedgehog4ever (What? I like fire!)


	5. Terror of the Night

Shadow's Arrival

Chapter Five

Terror of the Night

Yeah, I know, the chapter title isn't that good, but I'm finally moving into a new territory...again. And I received two reviews that stated that this was similar to 'Sonic and I' by Shadow the Hedgehog the Ultimate Lifeform. However, this chapter should change your mind, but it WILL have a reference to Me, Myself, and Sonic by Lizwuzhere, alright? Consider yourself warned. The disclaimer is the same as last chapter, alright?

"Wait...Liz...how'd you get here?" Jayln asked. Liz looked at her weirdly.

"I used my awesome authoress powers!" Liz exclaimed.

"But you're not the author..." Ghost stated calmly. Liz glared at him, before shooting off a few rounds of paper clips at him. Ghost simply turned transparent, and the paper clips went right through him, and struck Sonic instead.

"Ouch! Hey, I was good this time!" Sonic exclaimed, rubbing his fur, which was now purple in some spots. The ceiling, or at least what was left of it, started rumbling, before a small chuck, about the size of a fire hydrant, fell and hit Liz on the head. She fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Tails, help me drag her somewhere far, far away!" Sonic exclaimed. V.B. looked at Sonic weirdly.

"What for? She can't get any worse then she actually is!" V.B. exclaimed. Shadow looked at Vinny from over his shoulder.

"She'll...she'll...she'll become a...p...p...prep!" Rouge exclaimed.

"Rouge, when the heck did you get here?" Kai asked. Jayln blinked.

"I dunno, but don't you think this outfit is absolutely stunning?" Rouge asked. Everyone sweatdropped. Vinny sighed.

"Won't hitting her over the head revert her back to normal?" Tails asked. Sonic nodded slowly.

"Then...let's hit her over the head TWICE and see what happens!" Sonic exclaimed, as he pried Liz's nail gun from her fingers, and whacking her over the head with it.

_Thunk_.

"Hey, I'm having thoughts about killing Sonic!" Liz exclaimed as she popped up like a Pop-Tart. _Thunk_. Liz crumpled to the ground like Harry Potter near a Dementor.

"Sonic, if this has some ill-sided side effects, that your blue ass is going down." Shadow said menacingly, pulling an Uzi out from Hammerspace. Sonic threw his hands up in self-defense, the nail gun flying through the air.

"Look, she's still a guest, so I say she should at least get some rest to recover." V.B. said. Everyone glared at him.

_Liz's dreams..._

_Images of paper-clipped Sonics appeared, as well as frilly pink dresses...they flew before Liz's eyes...each one dominating over the other continuously... The two of them pressed against each other, crying for one of them to be picked...finally...they applied so much pressure against each other...that both images snapped...leaving confusion, anger, and mercilessness...as well as a love of flowers...or anything that has the same name as a type of flower..._

Liz woke up with a start. She looked around, scanning her surroundings. Liz was in a room filled with shadows. Liz was sleeping on a fluffy couch, with a thick blanket draped over her.

"Liz?" asked a voice from the doorway. Liz turned, and glared at the person in the doorway.

"I'm glad to see you're alright..." Tails said, emerging from the shadows. Liz pounced on him, and Tails' scream died in his throat, an eerie silence echoing throughout the house.

_The next morning..._

"Hey, Liz, I got the coffee, an-" Amy froze in place, as her eyes focused on the wall opposite her. The bloody mess of Tails was splattered on the wall, with a few bones piercing outwards through his skin in various places. The coffee mug slid out of her grasp, smashing into billions of sharp pieces onto the floor. The crash must have alerted the others, because almost instantly Sonic slid into the room, with V.B. (the hedgehog) right behind him.

"Tails!" Sonic exclaimed as he ran over to the bloody mess. V.B. just looked on in horror, before slowly backing away.

"I think I'll go get the others..." Vinny said, but turned and found Espio standing right there.

"Don't. We don't need any more panic." Espio said in his quiet voice. He had his large shurikan out, and was cleaning it slowly with a small black cloth.

"Where did you come from?" VB. "I was behind you the whole time." Espio replied, not removing his eyes from the shurikan.

"Hmph. Looks like you can't even see a pink chameleon unless it's right in front of you." Shadow replied.

"I'm _magenta_, not pink." Espio said, his tone remaining emotionless, but his eyes spoke volumes. As his yellow eyes glanced up at Shadow, they seemed to say, _'You will die, Shadow...'_ Liz was still sound asleep, and was completely unaware of the commotion around her.

"Well, boys, seems like we have another case on our hands...although, from the looks of things, it could get worse..." Vector said quietly from the doorway, before leaving. Everyone was quiet for a few seconds. Suddenly, Sonic broke the silence.

"CAN WE GET A FREAKIN' AMBULANCE ALREADY?!!" Sonic exclaimed. Shadow pulled out the Uzi again, and pointed it at Sonic's head. They were four feet away. He couldn't miss.

"Sonic, I'm sure this counts as an ill-sided effect." Shadow said quietly. V.B. blinked.

"Wait, if you can teleport, then why do we need an ambulance?" V.B. asked. Sonic blinked, and Shadow fired off six shots.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Sonic roared. He disappeared along with Tails just before the bullets hit him, striking the wall of blood behind him.

"Damn it, V.B.!" Shadow exclaimed, before walking out into the hallway, clearly enraged.

"Some lives...are not meant to be spared..." Espio said as he walked out into the hallway.

"Are you talking about...Sonic's life...or mine?" V.B. asked cautiously, as though anything could get him killed.

"Both..." Espio said, before disappearing. V.B. stood in place for a few seconds, before helping Amy clean up the broken mug and spilt coffee.


End file.
